shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravana/History
History The Beginning Little is known about Ravana mostly, because that he himself had destroyed countless records about him, his fruit and his own family. The first ever known thing about Ravana is that he was a very influence world noble of the time, during the post roger area. When thousands of the crews started to set sail and look for the “One Piece”. Ravana being an ambitious young man at the time however went out for a different purpose. Going before the Gorosei and request himself to given permission to go through the seas and act as a warlord campaigning to get more Islands and such in the new world to come under the control of the World Government. Ravana was given his wish and then after a few months of preparation he started to claim island after island, making the Government’s power grow more. Ravana was known throughout the Marines as a crazy and mysterious warlord, which not many marines wanted to server under his banner. However, Ravana being the warlord that he was he managed to get some of his own slaves and such to become soldiers and help the cause. He promised their freedom once all was done. The Ruler is Born After many successful military campaigns, Ravana heard of the devil fruit and all of the powers that could give to a man. Ravana started his search for one, secretly as he led the campaigns. After every battle he would have questioned many of the people, to see if they know or even heard of the Devil fruits. Most however never have, which angered him greatly and so he kept doing this. Until he came unto a remote island, within the outer edges of the new world. He found a fruit that he could have eat finally, he thought to himself that he shall become the most powerful figure in the world. So he ate it and a few minutes after he had regarded it. His whole face changed as his face kept changing again; he went into a state of panic. As many of officers trying to calm him down, he finally showed his face to the others. The Man in the Fur Cloak All in a state of shock at just what his face had become a mess of many different faces. He went mad and soon he had to force himself the mask that he has now. Over time he has learned to control his powers, making him have on face at a time. But since then thinking of himself as a king, he kept on his military works for a few more years. The finally thinking that he should become the one and only leader of the Government. Ravana before his big move was ready to get made; a mysterious man in a white fur cloak came before him. Bowing and saying “Praise be to the highest king in all of the land”, Ravana looked onto this and was pleased. Letting the man speak, the man spoke of a place that he could use as a base to gain his dreams. Speaking of the Mother Hakuri and Crew, Demetrius seemed to have tricked Ravana with this place. Ravana agreed to leave his position and join the Hakuri Pirates and since then he has been there. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages